


On mistakes and motel rooms.

by Blacklistedheroes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, First Time, Little gay babies in a motel room, M/M, Smut, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklistedheroes/pseuds/Blacklistedheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe tomorrow morning they will check out of this motel and shake their heads in regret, maybe even in years they will look back and remember the shitty motel room where they made the greatest mistake of their lives.  </p><p>But this cant be a mistake, cause it feels so goddamn right.</p><p>Just a little writing on Cas and Dean's first time.  this is my first fic, so please love me.<br/>I don't have a beta, so if there is anything wrong let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On mistakes and motel rooms.

We all make mistakes, mistakes that will change the course of our lives, and that we will regret until the day we die. Dean has already made enough mistakes in his life, screwed things up over and over again. Regrets all of them as well. The booze, the women, it all was never enough to make him forget all the times he fucked up, let people die, failed. 

Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe tomorrow morning they will check out of this motel and shake their heads in regret, maybe even in years they will look back and remember the shitty motel room where they made the greatest mistake of their lives. 

But Dean really doesn't want this to be a fucking mistake, because right now this is all he wants for the rest of forever. The weight of Cas pressing down on his thighs, the shift of hard muscles under sweaty skin, the soft careful press of Cas's hands and mouth over every inch of his body.

This cant be a mistake, cause it feels so goddamn right. 

Dean was no virgin, he's probably had more one night stands than anyone that he knows. But right here, right now, it feels like his first time. The awkwardness of their first kiss, stumbling onto the bed, and laughing nervously until Cas pressed his mouth down on his again. Deans hands fumbling on the buttons of Cas's shirt. The small gasp that broke from Deans throat when Cas slipped his fingers under the waistband of Dean's jeans. It was the first time he didn't feel like he had to make up for something, be amazing in bed to hide whatever it was that made him drink and fuck and try to forget. It didn't matter this time, cause Cas knew him, knew how flawed and broken dean was. So he didn't try to hide, just reveled in the hands and the sweaty skin and the heat of Cas's mouth. Reveled in the dizzying pleasure that was both to much and not enough at the same time. 

For years dean hated himself, he would look in the mirror and see a monster staring back at him. But it was his name slipping softly from Cas's lips, and it didn't sound so bad coming from Cas's red kissed mouth. 

And somehow, in the shitty little motel room, it didn't matter so much anymore, the pain, the anger, the guilt, none of it mattered. It was almost as if Deans whole existence had been narrowed down to this, the heat from Cas's body, the gentle tug of Cas's hands buried in his hair, the moans that Cas was making as Dean kissed and nipped at his neck. The pool of desire in his stomach and the pounding of blood in his head. That's what mattered right now, not what he did yesterday, not what he is going to do tomorrow, right now was everything. 

And dean needed this, he needed Cas, he needed to live right now.


End file.
